


Corazones rotos

by Qwerty_the_queen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_the_queen/pseuds/Qwerty_the_queen
Summary: Porque Lulubell sabe que Madarao ganó antes de poder mover una ficha. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Mayo-2018: "El violinista" del foro "La mansión de los Cambell" de la plataforma fanfiction.net





	Corazones rotos

**_“Corazones rotos”_ **

 

**_Disclaimer:_ ** "D. Gray-Man es propiedad de _Katsura Hoshino_. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Mayo-2018: El violinista"

 

**_Summary:_ ** Porque Lulubell sabe que Madarao ganó antes de poder mover una ficha. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Mayo-2018: "El violinista"

 

**_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco._ ** _(Platón)_

* * *

 

 

Devitt había sido suficiente competencia, la necesaria para que los ojos dorados del menor de la memoria del vínculo no fijaran su atención en ella y la suficiente para que convertirse en gato no bastara.

 

Lulubell tiene un gracioso caminar, poniendo una pata delante de otra mientras se equilibra con el sentido magistral de los felinos al pasar por una barda. Lulubell es increíble porque lleva una campanita en el cuello al transformarse y menea la cola de un lado a otro al buscar las caricias de los dedos de Jasdero.

 

A ella le gusta, no sabe todavía cómo ni cuándo inició, pero le gusta. Lo atribuye, a veces, porque fue quién lo salvó de los coqueteos descarados de Tikky Mikk y el desastre andante que era Devitt. Sigue sin comprenderlo del todo, y para descubrirlo ya es tarde, porque su consuelo es la caricia en la espalda o el estómago que le dan cada que decide por voluntad propia convertirse en un gato y pasear junto al menor para ser cargada. Devitt sabe la artimaña, y a veces intenta, porque luego es regañado por Jasdero, correrla del sitio.

 

Ella está a salvo y está bien siendo protegida por Jasdero.

 

Ella está bien sin decir un montón de palabras como las chicas del pueblo a las que a veces observa declarar su amor.

 

Porque cree que todo puede quedarse como está y nunca habrá problemas. Un día quizás él se termine dando cuenta y la vea no solo como una mascota.

 

**_.:::._ **

 

— Jasdero-sama. — Entonces llega él. La amenaza que ni siquiera esperaba encontrar después de superar al fastidioso y posesivo hermano que tiene Jasdero.—  El Conde lo lo está llamando.— No es necesario que él se lo diga, son capaces de escuchar, por medio de la telepatía compartida, las órdenes del maestro.

  


— Igh. ¡Mada tiene que llevar  cargando a Dero! — Es una orden y el aludido entiende con un asentimiento que ni siquiera es necesario. Se está acostumbrando, le agrada y no objeta en contra de la esclavitud a la que fue sometido el primer día cuando fue capturado por los Noah. — ¡Vamos! — Pero ella ve lo que pocos pueden: un brillo resplandeciente en las doradas irises y el tono cantarín que se le va más a menudo que al estar con el gemelo. La Noah empieza a tener miedo, como pocas ocasiones lo ha demostrado.

 

— ¡Jasdero! — Luego hay un grito desde el interior de la habitación, palabras altisonantes seguidas de una carrera apresuradas por vestirse. Lulubell observa desde lo lejos a Devitt, quien ha sido olvidado por Jasdero.

 

**_.:::._ **

 

El mundo es un pañuelo, una canica si esa clase de encuentros se pueden dar.

 

Ella es solamente una observadora que se da por casualidad, cuando gira a la esquina para dirigirse a la sala y escucha ruidos en la cocina: identifica de inmediato la risa de Jasdero y acude en un santiamén en busca del motivo que le ha hecho reír.

 

La mitad del vínculo ríe, intenta cubrirse la boca para resistir la risa. Es la tercera vez que, después de pelar una naranja y partirla en gajos, acerca uno de los trozos a los labios del cuervo y cuando este abre la boca para darle la primer mordida al fruto este es alejado. Y Jasdero no hace más que romper en risas ante la frustración que sabe creciente porque recientemente descubre esa adicción de Madarao hacía los cítricos. Es gracioso, vale la pena seguir haciéndolo dos o tres veces más antes de llenarle la boca por completo mientras busca un escape de la travesura.

 

En el instante que su presencia es detectada por los ojos carmín, del semblante desaparece la delgada línea que se llamaba sonrisa, los dedos esta vez atraen la cintura de la memoria con un poco de posesión y muerde el dedo del menor a posta. Por el mero hecho de reclamar una privacidad que no todos los días tiene.

 

Contrario a lo que espera del rubio, porque espera verlo reclamar, suelta el trozo de naranja y se ruboriza hasta las orejas. Es la primera vez que lo ve así, la primera vez que conoce esa clase de expresión y se da por vencida en ese instante que sabe no puede ganarle al que es incluso más callado que ella.

 

Ella está bien, no lo necesita. La memoria de la lujuria solo necesita aplastar esos sentimientos que jamás debieron florecer y que van en contra de sus deseos. Ella está bien, no necesita de los labios ni los dedos acariciar su mentón de vez en cuando. Tampoco necesita de su voz ni su nombre pronunciado por los labios que le gusta lamer cuando es un gato.

 

No necesita de Jasdero.

 

**_.:::._ **

 

Están en medio de una cena, con una batalla de comida que está a punto de comenzar y el altanero de Devitt presumiendo con una sonrisa la autoridad que sigue teniendo incluso a esas alturas, nadie está por encima de él. Lo quiere demostrar y lo hace apenas encuentra el silencio perfecto para aclarar la garganta y subir los pies a la mesa.

 

— Jasdero, ¿quién es tu persona favorita? — Lulubell es llamada por la conversación apenas escucha el nombre del que quiere pensar ya no desea más.

 

— Mada. — Se tarda en contestar únicamente porque tiene la comida en la boca, porque la naturaleza salvaje incluso en un impulso le hace contestar y la sinceridad es lo suyo. La lujuria no sabe si reír porque a Devitt se le han bajado los ánimos y enfrenta al hermano; llorar porque la respuesta la conoce el segundo día que encuentra al rubio y el cuervo demasiado juntos para su gusto o  simplemente ignorar porque la única satisfacción que sabe cierta es la del sirviente que está ausente.

 

Ella no necesita de migajas de amor que ha rogado por años.

 

No necesita ni quiere ser el hombro lleno de lágrimas de alguien más cuando conozca las primeras desilusiones.

 

**_.:::._ **

 

— Madarao.— Están en medio de una batalla, con un elemento sorpresa que los ha captado con la guardia baja y tiene el mismo color de cabello que Jasdero. — Regresemos, no tienes por qué obedecerlos. — Es inaudito verlo, ser testigo del vacilar de los hechizos hacia los oponentes y ahogarse en rabia. Los sirvientes no pueden vacilar, no tienen voluntad propia. La vida que sea tomada será la del más débil, ella lo decide así porque lo ha aprendido.

 

— Inspector.— Es un instante que vale miles de movimientos: un ataque coordinado que ha salido bien y logran rodear con las plumas* al ex cuervo mientras preparan una atadura.

 

— Igh. Mada. — Ellos olvidan que son observados, que no hay nada que pueden volver atrás incluso con los recuerdos demasiados que llenan la mente al cruzar miradas entre Link y Madarao, son amigos de la infancia.

 

Link no lo espera, porque lo único que quiere es que ellos regresen a la Orden y pedirles perdón por el mucho daño que les hizo, solo son cuatro sobrevivientes los que quedan; dos de ellos ya no pueden regresar a la vida.

 

Cuando hace el hechizo, lo segundo que ve en lugar de la cabellera verde son largos cabellos de color oro, un grito masculino y unas irises resplandecer en el grito de batalla que sube un grado más. Es un error cometido cuando es a él a quién inmovilizan y amenazan al gemelo mayor en un cese de ataques que se ha convertido en una guerra sin cuartel.

 

— Somos monstruos, Devitt. Podemos revivir un centenar de veces más.— Porque siente una muerte cerca es que deja los lloriqueos y el habla de él en tercera persona. Una sonrisa se descubre en donde antes estaban las costuras en la boca.— Dile a Jasdevi que seré más fuerte, en otra vida. Igh— Vuelve la muletilla y lo último que sabe Lulubell es que las lágrimas están corriendo por las mejillas. Son catorce apóstoles; entre ellos hay un traidor y dos muertos.


End file.
